


Phone Call

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Says Toodles, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows he shouldn't pick up the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from: anon: I would like to see Sam want to go on a hunting trip - maybe an old friend, girlfriend, or dad's hunting buddy needs help? Dean doesn't want Sam to go - maybe he doesn't want him to get hurt, leave Dean, or have to deal with other people. They fight about it. I don't care how it gets resolved (Sam leaves and Dean hunts him down, Dean just takes care of the hunt, the hunt never gets finished, Sam and Dean do it together...)
> 
> Warnings: Emotional abuse and Louisiana-specific insults.

He’s technically not allowed to answer the phone. He’s not allowed _any_ contact with the outside world unless Dean allows it. But Crowley had come by and Dean had left with him, saying he’d be back in an hour or two, and he’d left his cell-phone in case they needed him.

 

He picks up the phone, thinking that maybe Crowley is calling to tell them that Dean is going to be away longer. The caller id doesn’t say _666_ , though. It is a number with a Texas area code.

 

“Crowley?” Cas asks.

 

“No,” Sam says. He throws it back on the couch and turns his attention back to the TV.

 

The phone dings. Sam bites his lip and reaches for the phone. He flips it open and presses ‘Play Message.’

 

_“Hello? Is this Dean Winchester? Garth gave me your number. If you get this, call back. My name is Arthur Gregory I could really use your help with something down in Louisiana.”_

“Sam,” Cas warns. “You know Dean will be unhappy if you call that number back.”

 

Sam just hits the redial button and holds the cell phone to his ear. _“Hello?”_ A voice on the other end of the line says.

 

“Hi, this is Sam Winchester. You were looking for my brother?”

 

_“Is Dean okay?”_

 

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s out on a supply run right now. What’s going on in Louisiana?”

 

_“Demon infestation. A dozen people possessed in the last week alone.”_

 

Sam bangs his head on the couch. “We’ll look into it.”

 

_“Call back if you find anything.”_

 

“Will do.” Sam hangs up and glances at Cas only to find the former angel making a bitch-face at him. “Sorry, Cas. That look doesn’t work on you.”

 

Cas pouts instead.

 

“You’re epic at pouting, though.” He dials 6-6-6 and brings the phone back to his ear.

 

“This is the King.”

 

“Crowley.”

 

“That’s _Mister_ Crowley to you. I thought your Master taught you to respect me?”

 

“He said you were lucky to be alive after what you did last time.”

 

“Ouch. As much as I love arguing with you, Moose, I’m a little tied up at the moment. What do you want?”

 

“I want to know what’s happening in Louisiana.”

 

“I don’t know. Crayfish parties? Mardi Gras? Hurricanes? Is this some sort of a _joke?_ ”

 

“I just got a call from some hunters that something demonic was happening in Louisiana.”

 

Crowley laughs. “You’ve been speaking to _hunters?_ I can’t wait to hear what Dean’s going to do to you. Anyway, thanks for the heads up. I’ll send the word out to my boys that there are hunters on their trail and that they should relocate to Alaska. Toodles!”

 

Sam cringes as the line goes dead.

 

“Even you’ve got to admit that that was a pretty dumb idea,” Cas says.

 

“Shut up.”

 

***

 

“Hunters, Sammy, hunters.”

 

“ _A_ hunter,” Sam corrects.

 

Dean slams his hands on the table. “You will not speak unless I ask you a direct question. Understood?”

 

Sam nods. “Yes, Master.”

 

Dean straightens up and shakes his head. “Hunters. What made you think that picking up the phone was a good idea? The rules are clear, Sam. You can call me, or Crowley. No one else. No one!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam sniffs. He hates when Dean is mad at him, and he knows what comes next.

 

Dean throws up his hands. “Whatever. I’m done with this. I’m done with _you._ ”

 

Sam stands. “A-aren’t you going to punish me?”

 

Dean shrugs. “Honestly, it’s just a waste of time and energy at this point.” He turns and walks away.

 

Sam almost stumbles in his haste to follow him. “Please, Master, I promise I’ll do better. Please don’t give up on me, please!” When Dean just ignores him, he starts to cry. “Please,” he whispers.

 

Sam spends the rest of the day at Dean’s feet, alternatively begging his Master to speak to him and pawing at his legs. He only stops when Dean kicks him away.

 

Dean still feeds him, and lets him take a bath with Cas, but he doesn’t acknowledge his presence in any other way, and Cas only gives him pitying little looks and doesn’t speak to him.

 

It’s not until he’s curled up in bed next to Cas later that night that he starts to understand.

 

Cas pulls him to the center of the bed and slots their bodies together. “Sam,” he says.

 

Sam doesn’t say anything.

 

“Sam.”

 

Sam takes in a shaky breath. “Why won’t he speak to me? He won’t look at me. He won’t even punish me.”

 

“Sam, this _is_ your punishment.”

 

Sam twists to look at Cas. “W-what?”

 

“Remember that time Dean threatened to sell me after I broke a stupid rule?”

 

Sam thinks. “A little.”

 

“That was my punishment. It was incredibly effective, I must say.”

 

“So this is my punishment? When will it end?”

 

Cas shrugs as well as he can with his arms around Sam. “I don’t know. Presumably when you prove you can be obedient. Dean told me not to speak to you, but I just couldn’t take another day seeing you so... So dejected.”

 

“He said I was a w-waste of time.”

 

Cas kisses the top of his head. “You know that’s not true.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Good. Now go to sleep. You’re probably exhausted from crying all day.”

 

“Hmm. Love you, Cas.”

 

“Love you, too, Sam.”

 

***

 

It takes three days for Dean to forgive him. Dean pulls him onto his lap one afternoon and starts to pet his hair. Sam nearly cries from relief. “Have you learned your lesson?” Dean asks.

 

Sam nods. “I have. I promise. I’ll be good,” he says, whimpering when Dean’s hand leaves his hair.

 

“I know you will, Sammy. Now what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

Sam hangs his head. “I’m sorry, Master.”

 

Dean smiles softly. “You’re forgiven, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This series is closed to prompts, however previously received prompts will still be filled.


End file.
